


Seven Spanish Angels

by Musical_McCree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Mccree sings like a god, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_McCree/pseuds/Musical_McCree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo can't sleep. Jesse helps him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Spanish Angels

It was around 3 am and the halls of the base were quiet. All but one room. Hanzo tossed and turned in his and Jesse's shared bed, nightmares plaguing him more so tonight than any other. His head was filled with blood and screams of his enemies, his fallen comrades...his brother. Normally his companion slept like a rock but Hanzo's thrashing limbs and tortured cries woke Mccree with a start, and he gently took hold of his arms and shook the archer awake.

  
"Darlin', is everything alright? You're thrashin' up a storm over here." Hanzo's dark eyes snapped open and locked on Mccree's with a start, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "T-The screams. Jesse, the blood..." He curled into himself on the sharpshooter's chest and shuddered involuntarily while Jesse smoothed his hand down the elder man's back soothingly.

  
"It's alright now...I gotcha, honeybee. Want me to sing ya back to sleep?" Mccree didn't wait for more than a slight nod before his sleep-graveled voice started to croon out an old song his own mother used to lull him to sleep with when he was a child, letting his undamaged hand gently card through Hanzo's silky and sweat-damp hair in an effort to calm him.

  
_"He looked down into her brown eyes, and said 'say a prayer for me'...she threw her arms around him and whispered 'God will keep us free',"_ Hanzo's eyes glanced up to Jesse's face and he felt the gunslinger's voice rumbling through his warm broad chest. _"They could hear the riders comin', he said 'this is my last fight...if they take me back to Texas they won't take me back alive'."_ Mccree smiled at his lover in a loving way and noticed how he was looking at him, a mixture of awe and exhaustion, and took it as a cue to keep going.

  
_"There were seven Spanish angels, at the altar of the sun. They were prayin' for the lovers in the valley of the gun. When the battle stopped and the smoke cleared, there was thunder from the throne...and seven Spanish angels took another angel home,"_ Hanzo was enthralled with the story the song painted for him, of a war-torn world and two lovers crying out to be saved. It hit him very close to home, and he felt soft tears still falling down his face on to Mccree's warm skin.

  
_"She reached down and picked the gun up that lay smokin' in his hand, she said 'Father please forgive me, I can't make it without my man'. And she knew the gun was empty, and she knew she couldn't win. But her final prayer was answered, when the rifles fired again."_ , Mccree paused and pressed a feather-light kiss to the top of the archer's head and noted how his breathing was starting to even out and fall back into a normal rhythm. But he was far from sleep, as he was still gazing up at him with a star-struck expression on his tired face. "Thank you, Jesse..." The younger man only smiled and kept singing.

  
_"There were seven Spanish angels, at the altar of the sun. They were prayin' for the lovers in the valley of the gun. When the battle stopped and the smoke cleared, there was thunder from the throne. And seven Spanish angels took another angel home."_ As soon as he finished the last note of the song, Jesse knew he had succeeded when he felt Hanzo's soft and measured breath against his skin. "Goodnight, darlin'. And don't you worry...I'll keep them demons at bay. I gotcha, sweetheart." Mccree settled down into the blankets with Hanzo cradled against his side, and let himself fall back asleep. No more dreams disturbed Hanzo's sleep, instead only beautiful images of guardian angels and gunslinging heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just breaking into the Overwatch fandom, and I'm sorry if they seem a bit out of character. I got this idea from the McHanzo Discord server. ( discord.me/mchanzo ) Come join us!  
> \--  
> The song is this by the way, if it helps. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1g36CXfQ00


End file.
